


A Small Reflection on Regret

by saucisson



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	A Small Reflection on Regret

He doesn't do boyfriends.

But he thinks of Oliver.

He thinks of Oliver's sweater, cashmere, under his fingertips, hand sliding over cloud-soft fabric from broad shoulders to the curve of the small of his back and underneath to feel warm skin.

He thinks of Oliver's glasses, how they transform him Clark Kent-style, his secret identity ("Lover") revealed by their removal.

He thinks of Oliver's hands, big to match his frame, with long fingers typing now but once wrapped around his cock stroking to match the rhythm of Oliver on top of him and inside of him.

He thinks of Oliver's voice, cold and hard and sad and hurt, whispering his name, repeating with heat and rising pitch until all that was left was wordless sighs.

He thinks of Oliver's mouth, set and downturned, smiling in his own shyness and kissing him awake.

He thinks of Oliver in someone else's arms, someone else feeling that soft sweater and warm skin, someone else taking off those glasses, someone else feeling those expert hands along their body, someone else hearing their name called out in pleasure, someone else making him smile and laugh and press small kisses in the morning. Jealousy and despair burns his chest. 

He doesn't do boyfriends, he tells himself.

But he wants Oliver back.


End file.
